1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of the handle which is to provide an easy, convenient, fast and time-saving installment for the purpose of firmness and safety to prevent it from being loosened and shaken.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Normally, of handles in bathrooms are fixed by drilling several holes on the handle directly, then mounting several supporting rods at the opposition places and bolting with bolts. In such case, bolts determine whether the handle is fixed well enough on the wall. However, when the handle is fixed beside the tub, the purpose for installing the handle is to provide an assistant tool to help the user who is wet and slick to get up from the tub. Since every user has different weight, they will bring different forces on the handle. Consequently, if bolts can fix the handle on the wall well enough will be a concern. In addition, after long-time application, rust of the bolts will decrease the supporting force of the handle, and when fatter users bring stronger forces on it, accidents might happen. Besides, using bolts bolting bolted through the handle and locked on the supporting rack will spoil the aesthetics of the handle and decrease the quality; this will make people doubt its fastness.